Stargate SG1 - Titkok
by emiliasgl
Summary: Stargate SG1 - Titkok Rövid ismertető: A SG1 újabb zűrbe keveredik, feltűnik Jackob Carter, és kisebb gondok adódnak. Miközben Cartert baleset éri, majd Narim is feltűnik a színen és ajánlatot tesz Samnek... Írta: Emilia A történet megtalálható még a StargateLives Fan Fic oldalon is, ahol Csillagkapus Fan ficceket lehet olvasni.


**TITKOK**

****

A parancsnokságon Deniel egy könyvet keres, miközben Jack a szobába érve csodálkozva nézi őt, miközben a tudós össze-vissza dobál mindent.

Jack - Mit csinál?

Deniel - Keresek egy könyvet.

Jack - Szabadna megtudnom miért?

Deniel -A PX527-ről hozott hieroglifákat szeretném megfejteni, de nem találom a könyvet.

Jack - Hát akkor jó munkát.

Jack kilép a szobából és hirtelen megfordul.

Jack - Deniel nincs véletlen az asztalán?

Deniel megnézi az asztalán lévő könyveket. Majd megakad a szeme a keresett könyvön.

Deniel - Honnan tudta?

Jack - Csak úgy gondoltam, ahogy itt az előbb a polcokról dobálta le azt a rengeteg könyvet, nem nyúlt az asztalához, hát szóltam nézze meg ott is, mielőtt földrengés sújtotta területnek nyilvánítanák a szobát.

Eközben Sam és Dr. Fraiser a laborban beszélget. Egy rendkívül nehéz dobozról, amire eddig nem jöttek rá, mi lehet.

Sam - Maga szerint mire való?

Fraiser - Hát...

Sam - Valamiféle fegyver?

Fraiser - Nem hiszem.

Sam - Meg kellene vizsgálni a biztonság kedvéért.

Védőruhát húznak. Ki is nyitják a dobozt, de csak régi edényekre hasonlító agyagtárgyakra bukkannak. A doboz belseje lyukacsos, de ennek nem tulajdonítanak nagy jelentőséget.

Janet- Ezért ez a nagy felhajtás?

Sam- Lehet, hogy a dobozt egy másik bolygóról hozták és edénytárolóként használták.

Hirtelen aktiválódik a kapu. Egy Tok'ra az. Jacob Carter fogságba esett. Apóphisz fogta el. Még életben van. Hammond és a Csk-1 eldöntik, hogy a csapat elmegy kiszabadítani Jackob - ot. A megbeszélés után Sam aggódva igyekszik az öltözők felé. Jack vigasztalni próbálja. Ez jól esik Samnek.

Jack- Az apja biztos, hogy jól van.

Sam- És ha nem?

Jack- Kiszabadítjuk, ezt megígérem.

Sam- Biztos, hogy sikerül? Apóphisz is ott van és biztos , hogy ránk vár!

Jack- Elegem van már abból a hamis prédikátorból. Nem tudna már egyszer nyugton maradni.

Jack kezd idegessé válni, mire Sam nyugtatja le őt, mert így is nagy a feszültség, nem kell még jobban fokozni.

Sam- Hagyja abba kérem!

Jack - Bocsánat, nem volt szándékos.

Sam- Na gyerünk, mert szeretnék minél előbb ott lenni.

Átérnek a kapun. Hát ott várja őket a Jaffák hadserege. Lőni kezdenek, de ez mindhiába, elfogják őket. Fegyvereiket elveszik és Apóphisz elé viszik Őket. Ő már várta őket.

Apóphisz - Na itt a felmentő sereg. Már vártam őket.

Jack- Maga már megint nem tudott nyugton maradni.

Deniel- Ezredes kérem.

Apóhisz- Elfogtam egy Tok'rat, ezért jöttetek?

Deniel- Igen, hol van?

Apóphisz- Ahol ti is mindjárt lesztek. Vigyétek, két nap múlva végezzétek ki őket!  
A Jaffák bevetik őket a tömlöcbe. Sam meglátja apját és odamegy hozzá.

Sam - Apa!

Jackob Carter - Sam te hogy kerülsz ide?

Sam- Jöttünk kiszabadítani téged.

Jack- Teal'cet elvitték.

Sam- Hova?

Jack- Nem tudom.

Leülnek és tanakodni kezdenek, azon hogyan lehetne kiszökni innen.

Jack- Mi lenne, ha valaki úgy tenne, mintha megölné magát, mert úgy is két nap múlva meghalunk, ha nem találunk ki valamit. Na és akkor kiabálunk...

Ekkor hozzák Teal'cet. Bevetik a tömlöcbe.

Jack- Tealc!

Teal'c- O'Neill, megkínoztak, de nem mondtam semmit, és nem is fogok soha.

Jack- Pihenj, addig elmesélem a tervünket.

Jack-...,hogy vigyék ki innen, kinyitjuk az ajtót, azután leütjük az őröket.

Teal'c-Két őr van.

Jack- Ki lesz az?

Deniel- Én.

Jack- Jó.

Deniel- Mikor?

Jack- Egy kicsit később, most pihenjünk kicsit. Már „ahogy" lehet itt pihenni...

Éjszaka a telihold bevilágít a tömlöcbe. Felébrednek, és Deniel úgy tesz mintha leszúrná magát. Ekkor a többiek kiabálni kezdenek. Odamegy két őr és megkérdezi mi történt. Ők a terv szerint cselekednek. Leütik az őröket és kimennek. Tiszta a levegő ez nagyon furcsa mondja Teal'c. A kapu körül nincs senki, mi lehet ez a nagy csend? Elindulnak. Deniel tárcsáz. Ekkor rájuk támadnak a Jaffák. Jack,Carter,Teal'c és Jackob Carter harcol az ellenséggel. Mielőtt elindulnának lelövik Samet. Jack érte megy és felkapja, az ezredes szalad a kapu felé, ekkor már nagy a támadás, de átjutnak rajta. A parancsnokságon orvosi csapat viszi el Samet. A csapat és Sam apja a tanácsteremben várják a fejleményeket. Janet most látja el Samet, épp, hogy nem a szívét találták el. Az operáció után Sam állapota nem javul. Ezt Fraiser közli Hammondal és a többiekkel. Sam apja ideges, fél, hogy a lánya nem éli túl. Nagy a feszültség. Jack kimegy a teremből és elmegy a szobájába. Teal'c utána siet. Jack ül az ágyán és lefelé néz, látszik rajta, hogy nagyon rosszul viseli ami Sammel történt. Ő is fél, hogy nem éli túl. Teal'c beér a szobába, becsukja az ajtót és leül Jack mellé.

Teal'c- Többt jelent számodra mint barát.

Jack- Nem csak aggódom érte.

Tealc- O'Neill nem kell félned, én nem mondom el.

Jack- Ugye te tudsz a zata..zat izé… ügyről.

Teal'c- Igen,O'Neill, tudok róla.

Jack- Akkor tudsz mindent.

Teal'c- Nem akarod elveszteni őt.

Jack- Úgy érzem, hogy én vagyok az oka. Nem figyeltem oda rá eléggé.

Teal'c- Nem te tehetsz róla, mással is megeshetett volna.

Jack- Lehet, de most ő van élet és halál között.

Teal'c- Ha szereted menny oda.

Jack- De, mi van Hammondal?

Teal'c- Semmi O'Neill.

Jack- De hát...

Teal'c- Jack a tábornoknak is van felesége. De azt nem tiltja meg neked, hogy a csapattársad mellett legyél, még ha az nő is.

Jack- Kösz Teal'c!

Az ezredes sokszor meglátogatta Samet a gyengélkedőn, miután kijött a kómából. Egy hónap elteltével Sam már újra munkába álhatott. Ennek egyik oka, hogy a Tok'rak egy különleges műszerrel segítettek neki meggyógyulni. Sam újra a laborok felé veszi az irányt itt Dr. Fraiserrel találkozik.

Sam- Janet.

Janet- Hogy érzi magát Cam?

Sam- Jól.

Janet- Ennek örülök.

Sam- Mi van azzal a dobozzal?

Janet- Azóta semmi baja sincs.

Sam- Hát akkor nincs értelme megnézni.

Deniel a szobájában fordítja a szöveget amit a PX527-ről hoztak, már majdnem kész van.

A tanácsteremben másnap Deniel ismerteti a lapon lévő szöveget."Ez az őseink titka, aki elmerészeli vinni, három hónap után, az átok veszi át az irányítást azon a földön. De aki három hónap alatt visszaviszi a ládát, az kegyelmet kap."  
Ezt követően a CsK-1 az indítócsarnokban gyülekezik, hogy visszavigyék a ládát.

Hammond: Sok sikert!És minél hamarabb térjenek vissza a bázisra.

O"Neill- Rendben tábornok, CsK-1 gyerünk!

Átérve a kapun a csapat arra helye megy, ahol a ládát találták.

O"Neill- Na rakjuk le, gyorsan és tűnjük el.

Samen látszott, hogy nincs jól, nekitámaszkodott egy oszlopnak.

O"Neill- Carter, jól van?

Carter- Egy kicsit szédülök uram, és fáj a fejem? Majd elmúlik.

Deniel- Sam. Jobb, ha visszamész nehogy még rosszabbul legyél. Ezt már elintézzük nélküled is.

Carter- Nem kibírom, ti csak rakjátok vissza a ládát.

Deniel a helyére rakja a ládát. A láda kék fényben kezd világítani, majd elalszik.

Deniel- Szerintem minden rendben, mehetünk is.

Ekkor Sam hirtelen összeesik, Jack odarohan hozzá. Leellenőrzi az élet funkcióját, majd az ölébe fekteti.

O"Neill- Az élet funkciói rendben, Deniel menjen tárcsázzon, Teal'c te segíts őt hazavinni.

Megnyílt a kapu, átérve a bázisra, a sürgősségiek elviszik Sam-et.  
Két órával később a doki értesíti őket, hogy Sam jobban van, nem tett neki jót az utazás, ezért még kell neki egy kis pihenő.

Jack- Be lehet menni hozzá?

Janet- Igen, de ne maradjanak sokáig.

Jack- Rendben.

Jack a gyengélkedőn.

Jack- Hello, Carter!Hogy érzi magát?

Sam- Köszönöm jobban.

Jack- Mindenki aggódott magáért, örülünk, hogy jobban van.

Sam- Janet azt monda, kell még pihennem, ezért pár küldetést ki kell hagynom.

Jack- Az a legfontosabb, hogy minél előbb felépüljön.

Sam- Igen, addig is majd dolgozom valamin a bázison.

Jack- Na jó megyek, hagyom pihenni, mert még a végén kapok a dokitól, hogy miattam nem bír pihenni.

Sam- Jack, magát mindig szívesen látom, jöhet nyugodtan nem zavar!

Jack- Ezt jó hallani!

Érezhetően rezgett a levegő kettejük között, majd Jack kiment a gyengélkedőről.

...

Jack a folyosón menve nagyon örült Sam előző mondatainak, hogy „Jöhet nyugodtan, hogy őt szívesen látja".  
Hirtelen megszólalt a riasztó, nem tervezett aktivlás. Jack egyenesen a kapuszobába vette az irányt. Az íriszt épp akkor nyitották ki, és hát ki jött át a kapun? Narim. Jack előbbi érzései egy másodperc alatt elszálltak, a helyükre pedig ijedség, határozatlanság, félelem, és féltékenység költözött.  
Hammond rögtön ment köszönteni Narimot.  
Jack mikor magához tért, első mondata ez volt: - Mit keres itt ez a barom? Majd látta, hogy Őt még nem látták meg, ezért gyorsan eltűnt onnan, nem akarta látni Narimot. Rohanása közepette Denielbe botlott.

Deniel- Jack, te hova rohansz?

Jack- El innen, minél messzebb ettől a baromtól!

Deniel- Kitől?

Jack- Narimtól!

Deniel- Narim itt van? Miért jött?

Jack- Nem tudom, és nem is akarom!

Jack fogta magát rohant tovább, majd a szobájába berontva kicsit sikerült „becsuknia" az ajtaját. Leült az asztalához és elővette a laptopját és elkezdte írni a jelentést, amit még nem fejezett be.  
Kis idővel utána azt vette észre, hogy csak gépel össze-vissza mindent, és hogy ideges. Elgondolkodott, mi lesz, ha Narim beszél Sammel, mi lesz, ha mond neki valamit, valami olyat, amit ha Ő meg fog tudni, akkor vége lesz mindennek. Félt, hogy elveszíti Samet, félt, hogy Sam jobban szereti Narimot. Eszébe jutott, amit Teal'c mondott neki, arról, hogy Hammond nem tiltathatja meg neki, hogy meglátogassa, vagy együttlegyen Sammel, hiszen a felettese.

Eközben Samet kiengedték a gyengélkedőről, és a folyosón találkozik Narimmel.

Sam- Narim, te itt vagy? De nagy meglepetés!

Narim- Shamanta!Örülök, hogy látlak! Hallottam mi történt, remélem már jobban vagy.

Sam- Igen, köszönöm. És mi járatban?

Narim - Hoztam pár információt a rendszerurakról, de nem olyan fontosak, főleg azért jöttem, hogy láthassalak.

Sam- Ez kedves tőled.

Narim- Szeretnék veled beszélni négyszemközt, ha lehet.

Eközben Jack úgy döntött elmegy megnézni Samet. Ahogy elindul lássa Samet és Narimot, ahogy bemennek Sam szobájába.  
Jack majd összeesik a féltékenységtől, haragjában Denielhez rohan, hogy megtudja minek jött ide Narim. Jack beront Denielhez.

Jack- Mit keres itt ez a Kasanova?

Deniel- Hozott pár információt a rendszerurakról, és nyugi már Jack!Különben is mi ütött beléd?

Jack- Semmi!  
Majd kirohan a szobából.

...

Sam és Narim beszélgetnek.

Narim- Gondolkodtam kettőnkről.

Sam- És mire jutottál?

Narim- Arra, hogy szeretlek téget. Szeretném megkérdezni, eljönnél-e velem az én bolygómra.

Sam- Hát.. (ez hidegzuhanyként érte a nőt), nem is tudom...

Narim- Ha nem akarsz, nem kell eljönnöd, meg ha nem kedvelsz. Én nem akarlak kényszeríteni.

Sam- Narim te kedves, figyelmes vagy, de ...

Narim- Van valakid?

Sam- Nem csak...

Narim- Mást szeretsz.

Sam- Nem, akarlak megbántani...

Narim- O'Neill az ugye?

Sam- Hát...

Narim- Tudom, hogy Ő az. Ne félj, nem mondom el senkinek...

Sam- Tényleg nem akartalak megbántani, de jobb, hogy tudod.

Narim- Igen, és különben is illetek egymáshoz. Ne félj, nem állok közétek, és megőrzöm a titkot.

Sam- Köszönöm.

Narim kimegy az ajtón, a távolban épp Jack jön, Narim megvárja.

Narim- O'Neill még nem is láttalak eddig, hogy vagy?

Jack- Jól.

Narim- Megyek itt már nincs szükség rám.

Majd a férfi a kapuszoba felé vette az irányt.

Jack- Végre elmegy!  
De hirtelen meglepődik, azt mondta, hogy „itt már nincs szükség rám."

Jack- Ez jó hír, én is pont ezt akartam mondani neki.  
Majd úgy dönt megnézi Samet.  
Benyit.

Jack- Bejöhetek?

Sam- Persze jöjjön csak!

Jack- Narim most ment el, eléggé le volt törve.

Sam- Hát azt elhiszem.

Jack- Ezt, hogy érti?

Sam- Hát, megkért menyek vele a bolygólyára, mire én nem mentem bele.

Jack- Hála istennek!

Sam- Uram?

Jack- Ja... csak hát tudja, elvesznénk mi itt, ha maga nem lenne itt. Persze nekem nagyon hiányozna.

Sam- Én is épp ezért nem mentem bele. Hiányozna uram.

Jack- Jól hallottam Carter?

Sam- Igen jól, de ez legyen titok.

Jack- A mi titkunk.

Sam- A mi titkunk.

Mind a ketten mosolyogtak. Az Ö kis titkuk.

Sam felépülése után már végre átléphetett a kapun. A felfedezőúton Deniel talált egy érdekes oszlopot, amit persze meg akart fejteni. Hát ott is ragadtak egy jó ideig.

Jack-Jackson gyorsabban fordítsa már azt az izét, nem érünk rá hetekig itt fordigatni egy beton tömböt!

Deniel- Jól van már Jack! Nem lehet ezt olyan gyorsan fordítani, mégis csak egy ősi írás tele titkokkal.

Jack- Akkor gyorsan fejtse meg azokat a titkokat, és nyomás haza.

Teal'c- Ez egy régi térképnek néz ki!Nem ártana megfejteni mit ír rajta, lehet, hogy találnánk valami érdekeset.

Jack- Ollé, még egy hét!

Sam- Van itt valami technológia is?

Jack- Carter! Könyörgöm, hagyja most a technológiát!Mert a végére három hétig nem megyünk el innen.

Teal'c- Itt van egy érdekes írás a térképen! Jackson, nem lenne rossz megnéznie!

Jack- A Parancsnokságnak most már mi leszünk a nagy TITOK!

Vége


End file.
